


Demolition

by A_Certain_Allure



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: Dominance, Evil Loki, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, I'm Going to Hell, Interracial Relationship, Loki Does What He Wants, Non-Consensual, Plus Size Female Character, Plus Size Love Interest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Spanking, Submission, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, loki is an asshole, plus size
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 16:16:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4066453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Certain_Allure/pseuds/A_Certain_Allure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki does exactly what he likes to do best when Alia, an unfortunate and beautiful woman, chances by him. One-shot fic with strong depictions of sexual violence. Pairing is interracial and female character is plus size. Story is violent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demolition

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for serious non-con. This story is awful and I probably am too for writing and posting it. 
> 
> It is my strong suggestion that either before or after you read (and subsequently get off to) this horribly violent piece of fiction, you do something to advocate for survivors of rape and sexual assault, or something to bring light on and a stop to rape culture. It could be a blog post, Facebook status, whatever. Speak up somewhere, somehow. The gods are watching, and they will know... Particularly Loki. 
> 
> Other than that, this is one of my earlier works and quite a wordy one at times, but it's too old to go back and change and sometimes with one shots, you end up cramming everything in.
> 
> Anyhow feel free to tell me what you think! It jumps right in.

“You’re rather _round._ ”

At those words, Alia felt the blood rush to her face, keenly aware of how hot it was for the first time in her life. She was positive that she was blushing, although with the darker brown shade of her skin and the distance between her and her powerful observer, she wasn’t sure if it was noticeable. Then again, she had a feeling his eyesight was augmented like every other aspect of him. Her trembling, full lips parted to reply to him.

“Uh—yeah, yes. I”—

“I was not seeking a response.”

That shut her up. Alia swallowed hard, feeling the familiar burn of pending tears behind her eyes, brown eyes that broke contact with the smoldering gaze of her blue-eyed captor. Even from several feet away, those eyes looked like shards of broken glass… or ice, perhaps. They were like frost, creeping around the edges of the dark pools of his pupils. That was it. Cool waves pulsed from his aura, and as she studied her own toes in the dim lighting of his makeshift lair, Alia felt chills that went to the bone when she sensed him taking in each inch of her.

“Look at me, girl,” the omnipotent beast who called himself Loki commanded. She didn’t protest, that would only make things harder for her—and considering what she knew of this man, this _god,_ things were going to be bad enough. “I would ask you not to be embarrassed, but I would be most insincere if I led you to believe that I don’t thoroughly enjoy the sight of your discomfort.”

He clasped his hands together just as a twinkle lit his eye. Well, at least he was honest... but Alia hated the way he looked at her now, like a jaguar watching its prey scurry up a tree, all the while knowing it can scale it just as easily; she wanted to claw the smug look off his face. She was also petrified and painfully aware that any resistance on her part would prove futile, if not invoking punitive action. The amusement tugging at the corners of his eyes and mouth told her that they both knew what she thought at the moment. Then, Loki put his hands behind his back and slowly closed the distance between the two of them, stopping just short of her and not once breaking eye contact.

“It’s been some time since I had a plaything so…” he trailed off, his head cocking and his eyes dropping from hers to her body at the pace of a salacious crawl. “… soft.” Something flared in the pit of Alia’s stomach at that, horror and something else equally dangerous. Her resolve faltered and instead of remaining obedient, she took a step backward, caught by his hand. The grip was very firm, though not as painful as she imagined it would be.

Loki was over half a foot above her, so he leaned in rather close, mere centimeters from her ear. She could feel his cool breath on her skin, inspiring more pangs of that strange sensation in Alia’s gut.

“Of recent, I’ve paid close attention to certain Western Midgardian ideologies in my abundant free time, and it’s some of the beauty standards that perplex me the most…” Loki began, his thumb stroking the arm of his prize. Like the rest of her, Alia’s arm was large and soft, something she grew to accept about her body in the last few years. She shivered as his hand traveled up to her shoulder to the exposed skin of her neck, and a digit lingered on a stretch mark, tracing it. “Tell me, how many of your fellow humans have tried to make you feel undesirable?”

A look of confusion tinged with regret clouded his gaze at the thought, albeit a temporary one. He intended to have his way with this unfortunate woman who chanced across his path while walking home that night, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t empathize for an instant with her. He knew what it did to a person to be cast out for some reason. And although her pain and terror were maddeningly arousing, for some reason it didn't appeal to him to target her body type-- he considered her soft curves a bonus. She was fiercely attractive-- every inch of her, and she should know it.

Alia didn’t answer. Not that she would be able to give him an exact number otherwise, but she didn’t much feel like gratifying Loki with a response. Okay, she turned him on, great. He could try to seduce her with his enlightened taste all he wanted, it didn’t change the fact that he destroyed half of New York just two months before, escaped captivity shortly afterward, and upon his covert return to this realm as he put it, decided to detour to meet his quota for cruelty and sadism with her as his victim.

“It’s a shame, really, that in all of your advanced technology and medicine and supposed civility, someone would be so narrow-minded as to give in to socialization that denies him so many different and arousing bodies. I find you all to be such fun at any color, shape or size, I must be honest,” he crooned. “It’s breaking you down and splitting you open that matters in the end, for me. But I suppose that I would be equally shallow and dense if I came from a race of beings that expired at such an alarmingly fast and pitiful rate.”

“But you don’t, huh?” Alia responded finally, pulling her arm away, with his unspoken permission of course. A curious grin played at the tall god’s thin lips; he would entertain this uncharacteristic bout of bravery-- with swift punishment later of course. 

But Alia had had enough. “You don’t because you’re from some special far away land where everyone is smarter and faster and stronger than us petty humans are, right?”

“Yes, actually,” Loki responded, laughter in his tone. He was rather enjoying her attempt to insult him so far.

“And yet, with all of your ability, in all of the years you’ve had to evolve, you still resort to this savagery, holding someone against their will! You think so far ahead of us, but you still won’t honor another person’s autonomy!” Alia spat. This talk of autonomy irritated him, and she was in no place to bring up savagery; he felt that she, among other mortals, shouldn't be afforded something she couldn't defend her right to. Humans took autonomy from each other, waged wars, burned civilizations into the ground, enslaved one another and even drove their cousins to extinction. Freedom was the last thing they should be allowed. The smile remained on Loki’s face but the pleased light left his eyes. Alia sunk into herself slightly, seeing it.

He walked around, coming up behind her then, and Alia knew better than to move. She had done too much already, but she was so tired of the mockery, the insult to injury. She wanted Loki to do what he came to do and be done with her already. He pressed his body to hers, his frame communicating a silent warning that she became acutely aware of. His body was long and lean and unmistakably powerful, much more than hers. And although she was not thinner than him, she felt dwarfed in comparison. Alia also felt the warm, hard outline of his manhood against her lower back, just partially erect. His voice was low when he spoke.

“Once again, you’re right. Because, you see…” he brought his hand up to her jaw and held it firmly while his lips grazed her temple, brushing over the coarse black curls framing her cherubic face. “Why would I concern myself with pitying the weak and inferior, when I can simply have whatever I want?”

His other hand came up the side of her body, slowly and sensually gliding over her hip and resting on her soft, round tummy, grabbing it. Alia gulped and stared ahead of her, seeing nothing even though a heat rose in her center. “Why show mercy… when mercy does so little to abate me? When I can make humanity submit, physically, emotionally…” He nibbled her earlobe, breathing the last word into her neck. “… _intimately.”_

Alia gasped and her knees buckled then, forcing her to lean into her sadistic captor for physical support. She hated how well she seemed to fit into him and how parts deep within her body began to betray her. A dark laugh came from Loki at that. He rather enjoyed to see her tremble, to see the infusion of red in her otherwise rich chestnut shaded skin as evidence of her growing excitement. Even more, he enjoyed the contrast of his pale skin against her darker tone, and so he began peeling away the neckline of the kelly green dress Alia wore. Finally the familiar burn she felt in her eyes before won and a couple of tears escaped, leaving a salty trail on her cheeks. It was when Loki pressed his tongue to it that she began to audibly sob. His hand on her stomach began to dip lower, floating over the fabric of the dress that covered her mound. Alia was still as a scared rabbit. He rubbed that spot in small circles to show a hint of what would come before clutching her through the dress. A whimper left her lips and his grip on her tightened as an edge crept into his voice, betraying the façade of composure and revealing how fraught he was with carnal need.

“If I delight in being witness to and the agent of your torment, and _no one_ will stop me, why shouldn’t I?” Loki pressed Alia to him and she could feel his member growing more erect through his well-crafted green and gold Asgardian garb. Her hands fumbled with his, trying to pull them away to no avail as he began kissing and sucking at her neck.

“Please! Please…” she choked, her puny struggle seeming to arouse him more, but his lips kept working, teasing her neck deliciously and sending waves of pleasure down below.

“Good. Beg, _beg_ me to stop. Beg me to show mercy…” he snarled before tripping his human captive so that she fell onto the stately bed before them in a very un-stately position. She was an absolute vision bent over before him... and his alone to destroy. The thought made his cock twitch.

“Please don’t! Let me go, plea—mmf!” Loki had shoved her face into the expensive linens, stifling her cries as he brought his hand up her leg and over the swell of her arse. Her legs were plump and the curve of her backside fit perfectly into his hands, so he took a moment to knead the soft cheeks. A muffled squeal came from Alia when she felt a long cool finger pull aside the mesh of her white lace panties and twirl through the curls surrounding her opening.

“What’s that? I’m afraid I can’t understand you!” the god taunted. “Here, allow me to assist you.” He yanked her up by the hair on her head, kinky tufts poking from between his fingers. Alia tried to cry out but the force of his hand stole her breath. Loki leaned over her, sadistically grinning ear to ear as he awaited her pleas to resume. Her eyes were wide and her cheeks wet with awe at his cruelty. The seconds that passed felt like hours.

“No, don’t, please…” she whimpered weakly, finally able. _Tsk_ ing, the deity continued to knead the soft flesh of her ass.

“Come now, can't you be anymore creative or convincing?” he asked over her sobs. “No worry, I shall provide greater incentive.” He then delivered a hard blow to her ass, his hand propelling her forward into the mattress. There was a second where Alia struggled for proper air, and then released a scream of a measure befitting the pain caused by a spanking from, well, a _god._

“We seem to be getting somewhere…” he purred, licking his lips as he watched her brown cheek slowly grow red. “… but I do think you can do much better. Perhaps you should apologize for your terse comments earlier.” Loki began to deliver more abuse to her supple, ample ass, deciding not to hold back; if there was any mercy to be had, it would be for humans who knew their place well enough to not even think to speak back. He liked the way her rear jiggled with each hit, how she gasped and choked in agony, and was pleased that his handiwork would leave dark bruising. Alia laid in a pile after he finished, her tears, sweat, saliva and snot soaking through the blanket her face was against.

“Oh g-god… I’m… I’m s-sorry. Please, I can’t take… I’m so sorry…” she coughed out, finally. Loki began to rub the site of his cruelty with affection, earning a pained whimper and a flinch.

“There, there… Much better! You sound like you mean it.” He stood momentarily to pull down his trousers, freeing his cock from its constraints. It sprang up, having been ready for some time. When she felt him move away, Alia tried to look at him before he began _tsk_ ing again. “Seeing won’t change your fate, dear. The worst is yet to come, do you truly wish to face it so soon?”

But Alia had already seen him, fully erect, feverishly stroking himself at the sight of her with a lecherous gleam in his icy eyes. She saw her fate and what she would not escape, and by the gods was he endowed. Her stomach sank at the thought of him forcing himself to fit.

“Shall I bring you to your knees myself or will you be an obedient little fuck toy and get on them for me?” he asked. Alia wished she had been more torn in her decision, but the fact of the matter was that she couldn’t take another beating, she couldn’t afford to resist him any further, so she got on her knees and pushed her ass into the air for him. Loki enjoyed both this human’s vain struggle and when she felt defeated enough to forfeit to him, so she might as well go with what didn’t leave her sore in the ass. Speaking of which…

“Since you seem to be learning, and your apology-- though not profoundly eloquent-- was so genuine and endearing,” he spoke, toying with her asshole, delighting in the scene of it puckering in response. Alia bottled her intense trepidation at the thought of him anally fucking her. “I’ve decided I’ll reward you by not plowing your ass tonight like I intended.” She almost crumpled with relief. “I’ll save that for tomorrow night.”

Loki started to probe her pussy with two fingers, finding it slightly wet, though not as much as he would have liked. He sought to remedy that, working his long digits deep within her cunt and pulling them out spread open until he earned a physical reaction. Alia tried to bite her lip, but found herself gasping at a particularly effective stroke. He laughed as her body responded with a quiver.

“Does that feel good, plaything?” he asked, his voice low and filled with desire. The scent of her cunt was driving him insane, but Alia hadn’t earned the privilege of his tongue. His skill was one that no clitoris could deny, begrudgingly or not, and he didn’t want his new pet to enjoy herself too much before he broke her in. It just had to be enough to get her lubricated enough so that he could feel pleasure and she could feel shame.

“Yes,” Alia answered. Her reply was honest and solemn, and her head dipped lower into the mattress. To his credit, he had a skilled hand and her body reacted to him. But that didn’t change who he was and the evil in what he was doing.

“Good,” Loki responded, and withdrew his fingers, bringing them to his tongue. The woman tasted every bit as perfect as she smelled, and the taste made him ready to plunder every part of her. He guided his cock to her entrance, sensing Alia tense as he did. He rubbed the head against her moistened opening, able to hear the slightest sob followed by a sniffle and smiled wickedly to himself. “You’re a lovely sight to behold, Alia. Lovely indeed…”

Loki tried to thrust his entire length into her, but his girth took some acclimating to. His captive cried into the mattress, tensing around him and he grew harder in causing her agony. Grasping her hips, he thrust again, not sparing her.

“The more you resist, the harder you make this for yourself and the better it becomes for me, my beautiful Alia…” he grunted into her ear, leaning down to kiss her neck while he began fucking her raw from behind. And goodness, was he painful, and _huge_. His length felt endless to Alia, reaching parts of her she didn’t know existed. Each deep stroke earned a hushed mewl, because a part of her would still be damned if she gave this monster any more satisfaction than he already had.

Loki, who began pounding into her at a steady pace and chuckled at her attempt to withhold from him, could feel her soft, wet folds quivering around him and he knew without a doubt that he reveled in taking from people everything they had.

He decided there and now, that he truly enjoyed being cruel and evil. There were times since his true nature began to develop when Loki would reflect on all of the moments he was conflicted. There were so many opportunities for kindness or vulnerability, whether to help his 'brother,' to make amends for his fall from grace, to mourn Frigga, etc., and though sometimes he felt an obligation to the people he was raised with or by, Loki felt positively destined to subjugate others in every way possible. That was the purpose he was burdened with, and he never felt so glorious as when he was fulfilling his self-made prophecy, whether by means of totaling a Midgardian metropolis or ruining a single mortal peon with his skilled cock.

And though he adored any sort of conquering, the particular sort in which he engaged at the moment was special because of how personal it was to Alia. Another person could never touch her or give her pleasure again without her thinking of him, should he choose to release her. That, to Loki, was true domination. He pressed himself to her now, still crashing his hips to hers and reached around her to violently free her breasts, ruining the top of her white bra and pretty green dress in the process.

“You’re mine now, human,” he growled in her ear. _“Submit.”_

The swiftness of the action took Alia by surprise and she let out a short shriek as her upper body was lifted from the bed to bare even more of her bountiful body to this enthusiastic oppressor.

“Stop!” she sniveled, unable to do anything else. She shivered under his hands, which had pulled her upright to him but kept her on her knees, and slid over her body, and his hips pushed his cock deep into her. Alia moaned in pleasure, shock and dismay upon learning that this new angle actually felt really fucking _good_ rubbing against her most sensitive parts. “Oh god…”

“This ‘god’ you plead to,” Loki hissed into her ear with a firm grip on her breasts. “Do you think he hears you?” His expert fingers toyed about her nipples, coaxing them to stiffness and he was spurred on by her frustrated noises. “Do you think he exists? That he will protect you from me?” His hips never slowed, but quickened instead, his cock slipping in and out of her wet pussy, rubbing up against that spot Alia knew she had but so few men could ever successfully find. “I’m the only god here, so you’d just as well call to me, Alia!”

It was then that he knew he must hear it from her. While drowning in the throes of his violent passion, she would acknowledge who brought her both mind-blowing pleasure and mind-numbing agony together in one engorged package. He had to hear her say it so she couldn’t hide away from any part of this.

“Say my name,” Loki commanded in that low, lascivious voice of his. She answered him with silence—that was if no one counted the pained gasps that came with each increasingly brutal buck of his lean, strong hips. So she was defying him yet again, a challenge his cock happily rose to meet within her walls. Alia didn’t know if she would survive this, but perhaps her resolve could save her last shred of dignity. She didn’t want to give him this.

“Say. My. _Name._ ” Each word was punctuated by a vengeful plunge of his member into her pussy, battering her hips in the process; his fingers worked in tandem to harshly molest the tender flesh of her breasts, causing Alia to cry out in pain… but still she refused to say it. _She didn’t want to give him this._

One of the god’s hands left her bosom, snaking up to her neck where it began to squeeze the life from the delicate bones of her neck. The action silently but clearly communicated one thing: _You will die if you do not submit to me._ Aloud, the words remained the same.

 _“SAY MY NAME!”_ Loki bellowed out in a fearsome roar. All traces of resistance left her at this point, and Alia, now fighting for nothing else but air, gave in. Her dignity would mean very little buried below the fresh soil of an unmarked grave, assuming she would even be afforded that luxury. So she gave in, tears stinging her eyes while this man sensually ground against her most private parts and restricted her air. She just hoped it would be enough to save her life at this rate.

“L-Loki…” she tried to rasp. It was very low, but he heard it and it was enough to drive him to his climax, and he pounded roughly into Alia until he peaked, coming apart deep within her, his milky seed spewing into her raw womb. He collapsed atop his sullied prize, his own hips bucking gently, cock still pulsing within her as it drained every single drop, when finally he released her throat.

Alia gasped desperately for air beside him, and though seconds before he had been thoroughly bedraggled post-climax, he was now fully composed in all his godly splendor yet again. Alia was crumpled in a sobbing heap adjacent to him, trying to block out the slippery mess sliding about inside of her. He pulled her close to him and began petting his newly broken plaything. His lips grazed the sweat-sheened skin of her forehead before touching it to his, and he inhaled the scent of her fear and defeat mingling together with her other scent, and now his.

“Such a good toy…” Loki murmured in her ear, confident she would not challenge him again.


End file.
